Spring Day
by ILLK
Summary: Companion piece to Alone


Spring Day

Title: Spring Day  
Author: Sherry Chen  
E-mail: [junruichen@aol.com][1]  
Rating: G  
Summary: Liam in the park thinking about his father

It was a beautiful spring day. The birds were chirping and flying happily around the  
treetops. The flowers were blooming and the sun was shining. 

Days like this are hard to come by, especially in Washington D.C so Liam could help  
feeling great in this picture perfect spring afternoon. 

The sun was high and the air had a nice crisp feeling to it. Not too cold, warm but with a  
touch of a breeze. All around him smelled of newly cut grass. 

Liam should have been enjoying this little piece of perfection in the park, in a secluded  
spot with no one around, lying on his back staring at white clouds silently floating by. 

It had been a fairly good couple of days, which was a rarity in his life. he had organized a  
successful attack on a Taelon institution with minimal casualties. The attack had lead to  
some pretty useful information that would be of some use later on. He and Da'an had  
shared a moment together but it was just a brief abutment, but it suggest that perhaps their  
friendship was not all lost. 

Liam stared upward at a pair of robins flaying gracefully, playing with each other  
joyfully, dodging up and down, in spirals and in circles. He followed their flight intently  
as they went up, down, left and right. 

As much as Liam tried to enjoy doing nothing at all, caring about nothing at all his  
thoughts fluttered to Sandoval. 

Hi father. 

Was he just a surrogate as Renee said? 

_*No!*_ Liam could allow himself to think like that. _*He is my father, as much  
as Ha'gel was, perhaps more.*_

Sandoval knows he has a son somewhere, but Liam couldn't figure out it he wants a son,  
much less a son who was grown up. 

_*I know he doesn't have a MI anymore, at least I'm pretty sure he doesn't.*_ This  
revelation just puts more complications in his life. Without a MI, Sandoval is much less  
predictable. _*Without the MI he could find me.*_

Although Liam wasn't sure if Sandoval ever wanted children, he was sure that Sandoval  
wasn't the type to run away from a son, especially now the he didn't have the MI to keep  
him from finding his son. 

Liam sighed deeply, the light dimmed as a sun floated in front of the sun. He wondered  
about what would happen if Sandoval does find out the truth. 

_*Would he accept me? Will he reject me? Will he be disgusted by me? Will he love  
me?*_ Liam's head ran though all the possible scenarios that could happen if and when  
Sandoval learns the truth. 

As a Resistance Member and as the son of Sandoval his mind immediately went to what  
would happen if Sandoval was still under the influence of the MI, although it was highly  
unlikely. 

_*First he'll turn me over to Zo'or and then....*_ Liam shuddered at the thought of  
what might they do to him if that were to happen. Liam closed his eyes, almost praying  
for that not to happen. 

That's the only possible outcome if he was under the MI, Liam decided. 

Liam didn't want to broach the subject of Sandoval _not_ under the MI. It would  
have meant that his father had tried to kill him, willingly and Liam didn't want to think  
about that. He knew someday soon he will have to face that fact. 

Liam knew the most likely thing to happen is that Sandoval would reject him. Everything  
points to that one thing. His hate for the Taelons (assuming he's not under the influence of  
the MI) would make him hate his hybrid son. The Taelons were not very close to the  
Kimera, but they were close enough, enough for Sandoval to despise him. He being a  
grown up man just adds onto the list. _*Who would want a fully grown son?*_  
Liam was not fully human, another x on him. He's an unpure alien. 

Liam open his eyes, the sun blinding him momentarily, cause him to forget his thoughts  
at least for a time. 

Liam wondered what would to happen if Sandoval _didn't_ reject him. _*Would  
he fully accept him for who he was? Would he love him? Would he be happy to finally  
know who his son is?*_ Liam hoped that would someday happen, but he knew not to  
get his hopes up. Hopes are too easily crushed and destroyed. 

"Would he love me who just so happens to be his son or will he love his son who just so  
happens to be me?" he wondered out loud. Liam listened as a bird off into the distance  
chirped twice in response. 

The sun was finally setting and Liam realized he had spent the entire day in this little  
spot, off to the side of the small park in the middle of Washington D.C. He got up just as  
the stars were appearing. The North Star in all it's brilliance, Orion standing gracefully,  
Cassiopeia shining brightly. He dusted himself off and started to exit the park, another  
day spent alone with his thoughts.

   [1]: mailto:junruichen@aol.com



End file.
